marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Krogarr Items: * Matter Transmitter Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Mystical Tales Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle2 = The Party | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A salesman trying to unload some oil stocks thinks that he’s found a rich mark, but instead walks into a party of talking dogs. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mr. Braggle Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * Rocketship | StoryTitle3 = Behold Him! He is the Martian | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A spy from Jupiter disguised as a human stows away on the first rocket from Earth to Mars. The pilot is a Martian spy disguised as Earthman Dan Blake whose mission is to radio back to Earth that a radiation belt with fatal effects makes attempting to reach Mars too dangerous so Earthmen will give up their attempts to reach Mars. The spy from Jupiter overcomes the Martian and radios Jupiter that travel to Mars is safe, and then radios the Martian's story back to Earth so as to discourage Earthlings from space flight. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Gypsy's Revenge | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = An American criminal robs an old gypsy man, ignoring his pleas and curses. When he returns to the United States he sees a fortune teller at a circus, and finds the tent suspended in the void, with the fortune teller revealed as the old man. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gypsy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Where Lurks the Ghost | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man makes a bet with his friend that he will see a ghost if he stays the night at a local haunted house and his skeptical friend accepts. When he gets there, he is greeted by the caretaker whom he explains the nature of the wager to and the caretaker agreeably allows the man to spend the night. The two of them look all through the house but detect no ghosts. The man beds down and passes the night without incident. In the morning, the caretaker wakes him and sends him on his way. The skeptical man, feeling smug, goes to visit his friend but when he mentions the caretaker, the friend is startled. He pulls out a newspaper clipping of a photo of the caretaker that states he was killed by an intruder many years ago. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Joe Supporting Characters: * Caretaker Locations: * ** Brent Estate | Notes = * "The Creature from Krogarr" reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #13 & Weird Wonder Tales #17 * "Behold Him! He is the Martian" reprinted in Where Creatures Roam #8 & Weird Wonder Tales #15 * "The Gypsy's Revenge" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #14 * "Where Lurks the Ghost" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #23 & Creatures on the Loose #15 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}